1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to front-end-semiconductor processing, and more particularly, pertains to a process for etching of an oxide film on the semiconductor or other substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In front-end processing of semiconductors during etching operations, it has always been a problem to remove oxides at an appropriate rate in etch processes without etching excessive amounts of the other films on the semiconductor substrate, while also not adding moisture to the gas stream at the same time. Such oxide types are borophosphate silicate glass, spun on glass, sputtered, chemical vapor deposited, thermal, or native/chemically grown (incidental). It has always been a problem to etch the desired thickness of these oxides at about room temperature and atmospheric pressures without attacking other materials which are to remain on the substrate, such as in prior art methods, such as HF gas, HF gas plus water vapor or HF gas and alcohol.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art etch processes, by providing a process using HF gas, or other halogen containing gases, and alcohol in combination with UV radiation.